


To Seduce the Seducer

by singtolife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Incubus Lance, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtolife/pseuds/singtolife
Summary: At a college party, Shiro meets Lance, and they hit it off immediately. Only to find out after they have sex that this amazingly sexy guy was a little too good to be true.Incubus!Lance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shancemas 2016.
> 
> It's gonna get smutty. Too bad I enjoy writing the story more than the smut? Weird.

Shiro hadn’t been to a frat party in years. The only reason he was currently at this one, leaning against a wall in the living room, one arm crossed, the other casually holding his phone as he scrolled through emails, was Keith’s insistence that Shiro meet his friends at least once before Keith graduated. Shiro had agreed mainly out of guilt for missing out on his brother’s life when Shiro had been deployed overseas as a pilot in the Air Force. It hadn’t taken much convincing to come with Keith tonight, then, if it meant he could reconnect with his brother after their year of radio silence. 

Too bad he had lost Keith in the crowd within the first five minutes. Keith had yelled something about finding his friends then disappeared before Shiro had even gotten a chance to ask where to meet him. He had tried hanging around that spot for a bit but had soon figured out that he didn’t like standing where any drunk person could (and would) dance on him. Gently pushing aside the wasted girl trying to grind on him, he had quickly sought out the darkest corner and taken up residence. 

Forty-five minutes later, he had responded to or deleted close to three hundred emails that had been piling up in his inbox but still hadn’t caught a sign of Keith anywhere in the crowd. 

Sighing as he pocketed his phone, he decided he might as well go look for his brother. Either he would happen to stumble across Keith, or Shiro would find some alcohol that wasn’t piss water in a cup. He could maybe relax a bit before meeting Keith’s friends; then he’d be less likely to come across as the awkward twenty-seven-year-old in a group of social college students. 

He figured his best bet would be upstairs. This wasn’t his first college party. Any liquor worth drinking would’ve been hidden long before the first guests arrived--dresser drawers, bathroom cabinets, under beds, even hampers. Living on a dry campus during his college years had taught him a few things.

It took three tries to find an empty bedroom to search. The first door he opened had some poor girl sobbing to her friend about a guy. The next was just a mess of limbs on a bed. The third was thankfully vacant and, once he closed the door behind him, quiet. The only thing he could hear was the thumping of the bass downstairs and the occasional shout/moan from the room next door. 

Deciding to search the closet first, Shiro froze after a few steps when he heard a clinking sound from the other side of the bed. Was there someone else in the room? Or had something just shifted under the bed from all the vibrations? Either way, the noise had sounded like bottles clinking together, and that’s exactly what he was looking for

Making his way to the bed, he got his answer moments later when he stepped on a creaky board and a tan face appeared above the duvet. The guy looked startled for a moment but quickly shifted his features into a grin.

“Booze hunt?” he asked, giving him a knowing look. This obviously wasn’t the guy’s first rodeo either. 

Shiro laughed, nodding. “You too?” 

The boy produced two bottles, a fancy whiskey and an expensive vodka, to show Shiro. “You got me,” he laughed, shrugging. He expertly flipped the whiskey upside down and caught it by the neck to offer to the other man. “Now are you gonna join me?” With a smirk, he raised one eyebrow in challenge

This was what Shiro had come for, so he might as well take the opportunity that was literally being handed to him. Grabbing the offered bottle, he lifted it in thanks before unscrewing the cap and taking a swig. The drink was smooth as it went down his throat to create a pool of warmth in his stomach. 

He sighed gratefully before looking back to the mysterious guy. Said boy had emerged from behind the bed to recline back on the pillows like an old Hollywood starlet. One hand propped up his head while the other slowly dragged the vodka bottle to his lips to take a gulp. The facade was only broken when he winced slightly and muttered something about being more of a tequila guy. 

When the boy recovered and looked up from his bottle with a flick of his long eyelashes, Shiro, who had just taken another drink of his own, almost choked at the brightness of his eyes. They were radiant--practically glowing---and Shiro was being drawn in like a moth to flame. The guy patted the bed to gesture for Shiro to sit beside him, and Shiro obeyed without a thought, abandoning his bottle on the side table and laying his body across the comforter to mirror this nameless man. 

“Lance,” the guy said, seeming to read his mind. “The name’s Lance.” He smiled, reaching out his hand like a queen for Shiro to accept. 

Not even thinking about it, Shiro raised his prosthetic, draped Lance’s hand over it, and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss, never breaking eye contact. Rather than the horrified look Shiro expected at the feel of his prosthetic, Lance’s face fell into pleased expression. 

“I’m Shiro,” he murmured against the smooth, caramel skin on the back of Lance’s hand. It felt natural for him to want to please this man he just met. He had no clue why, but it seemed like a fog had descended upon his mind and blocked everything out but the beauty in front of him. 

“Shiro…” Lance mused after he had downed. “Like white in Japanese, right?” 

“Yeah!” Shiro responded enthusiastically, lighting up ever so much. “Do you speak it?”

Lance waved him off with a laugh. “Spanish for me. I’m Cuban through and through. With the ass to prove it,” Lance smirked, giving his butt a smack as if to show it off. 

Shiro couldn’t help but give it an appreciative stare. Lance was right--it was tight and firm yet rounded out just enough to hint at just the right squish beneath his fingers. 

His mind suddenly dropped into the gutter as he imagined his good hand sinking into the flesh of Lance’s perfectly sized ass. Lance had a gorgeously sexy body--long legs, tight ass, broad shoulders, and perfectly mussed hair to give him a just-fucked look. Add the smirk across his face as Shiro checked him out, Lance definitely knew it too. 

“Like what you see?” Lance practically purred, his eyes sliding half closed. The atmosphere between them was suddenly sizzling with even more energy and sexual tension. Shiro could almost taste the pheromones in the air. 

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed, his eyes flickering to Lance’s lips as he scooted himself closer. 

Lance could clearly feel how entranced Shiro had become with him. His face seemed to be in a permanent smirk as he slowly pushed Shiro back and crawled on top of him to straddle his lap. 

As soon as Lance’s ass made contact with Shiro’s crotch, Shiro hissed. Even through his clothes, he could feel Lance’s heat radiating right over his cock. He had never gotten so hard so quickly in his life; he couldn’t imagine how it would feel to be buried inside the man above him. 

“Lance,” he moaned, hips bucking upwards against his will. He was losing every shred of his usual composure, and he had no explanation for it other than that he was somehow drunk already, and Lance was hot as fuck. “What…? Why…?” 

Lance placed a finger over Shiro’s lips. “Shhh, baby. Just go with it. I got you,” he whispered as he bent down to blow lightly in Shiro’s ear before nibbling on the lobe. 

They were now chest to chest, and Shiro still wanted him closer. The only thing he could even fathom right then was the feel of Lance’s hands sliding under his shirt to dig into his abs. He immediately tensed, his muscles flexing under the feel of firm fingers massaging his hard flesh. 

“Yes,” Lance breathed, grinding his hips down on Shiro who could only moan. “I knew you’d have the most amazing body.” He brought his face to hover above Shiro’s, staring deep into his eyes before bringing their lips together roughly. 

Shiro responded enthusiastically, grabbing the back of Lance’s head to tug him impossibly closer. The feel of Lance’s mouth on his own was intoxicating, something he’d never known he needed until that very moment. If he wasn’t touching Lance in some way, kissing him, running his fingers through his hair, biting his lips with his teeth, he knew he his heart would cease beating from loneliness. 

“You are...so amazing...where...did you even come from?” Shiro gasped out between rough kisses. He was proud of himself for even forming a sentence at that moment let alone a coherent one. 

“Down south. Where it’s warm.” Shiro felt Lance chuckle against his lips as if it was some inside joke. 

Shiro didn’t even have the breath to respond as Lance started working his way down Shiro’s body with his tongue, only stopping to suck dark bruises on any exposed skin he could find. Shiro gasped lightly with each new spot, reveling in the feel of Lance’s warm tongue leaving cool, wet spots along his neck and collarbone. 

In the next moment, Lance was pulling up on Shiro’s shirt insistently, trying to rid the bigger man of the material. Shiro took over before Lance would inevitably get stuck on the long sleeves over his arms, his prosthesis being a little less maneuverable than his regular arm. 

Slipping the shirt off and tossing it to the floor, Shiro gave Lance a second to take in his prosthetic arm. He typically tried to wear long sleeves to cover the fake limb, so he understood that it might come as a bit of a shock being revealed in such a situation. 

Lance took it all in stride, though, not looking at all surprised, the fire in his eyes just as bright as he took a moment to kiss the juncture between his flesh and the hard plastic. 

“Scars are sexy,” Lance purred, running a hand up his arm and along his chest where even more were scattered across his skin like spiderwebs, crisscrossing and weaving together to create patterns of ugly jagged lines. 

“Should see my back then,” Shiro panted as Lance teasingly dragged his tongue along a scar just below his nipple. “They liked to whip me...in the prison camp.”

If that wasn’t a mood killer, but Lance just paused his assault of Shiro’s chest to plant a kiss on the crease that had unconsciously formed in between Shiro’s eyes. “Every mark has its story. These,” he took a moment to kiss the scar across Shiro’s nose, “just mean you aren’t quite so perfect and untouchable as you look. You’re just that perfect amount of tainted to be perfectly delicious.” With that, he licked his scrumptiously swollen lips and flashed Shiro a look that could only be seen as hungry.

Shiro couldn’t hold himself back from claiming Lance’s mouth once again, grabbing Lance’s hair roughly in his fingers to press their lips together. Their tongues darted out to tease, challenge, and play in a hot dance of passion and pure lust. 

Surprisingly, it was Shiro who started undoing Lance’s pants first. After Lance shed his shirt, he had temporarily taken over the kiss, holding both sides of Shiro’s face tightly in his long, thin hands. In the meantime, Shiro had taken his own opportunity to feel Lance’s lean body beneath his hand. Where Shiro was thick, hard muscle, Lance was smooth, firm lines. He was built like a dancer, lithe and supple with secret strength beneath the surface. Shiro had no doubts that his bottom half would be equally as tight and powerful as his chest and arms, but Shiro had little patience left to find out. 

Lance, only too happy to shed his jeans and underwear and release his throbbing erection, rolled off Shiro for a moment to shimmy them down his legs and toss them to the floor. Before he could turn back, Shiro was already hovering on top of him, hands on either side of his head, leaking dick lining up with Lance’s as Shiro began to rub their members together with slow grinds. 

By that time, both men were panting and breathing heavily. Shiro’s moans were deep and guttural, a low rumbling in his chest that blended well with Lance’s higher whimpers. As Lance grabbed both of their cocks in his hand in a desperate plea for more friction, Shiro swooped down to attack Lance’s neck with firm little bites and teasing licks as his hips snapped up into Lance’s firm grip. With each second that passed, Shiro was falling deeper and deeper into his desires, becoming a primal hunter craving and claiming the prey beneath him. 

In his lust-clouded state, Shiro would have been happy to come right there across Lance’s toned stomach. Luckily, Lance had enough presence of mind to pull back for a moment, pushing Shiro off slightly as he stretched to the bedside table. Shiro watched, momentarily confused by Lance’s rejection until he saw Lance retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom in its wrapper. 

“I’m not going to let that beautiful cock of yours get away without thoroughly fucking my ass,” Lance informed him huskily. His eyes were half lidded and dark as he ran his fingers lightly down Shiro’s entranced face, popping open the bottle with his other hand. “You want to do the honors or shall I?”

Shiro had his fingers slicked up and teasing at Lance’s hole before he could even pull together a coherent thought. Lance wriggled in impatience, whispering short and broken pleas for Shiro to please, stop teasing, do it already. 

It took a few minutes to have Lance stretched out properly, lubed up and ready to take Shiro inside. By that time, Lance was a moaning mess and Shiro wasn’t too far behind. Both dicks were leaking and painfully hard, desperate to finally get to the promised pleasure. 

The moment the head of Shiro’s member sunk into Lance, Shiro had to bite down on Lance’s shoulder to keep from coming at the intense heat. Lance let out a half grunt, half moan at the mix of pleasure and pain even as Shiro dug his fingers into Lance’s firm ass with a vengeance. He’d never felt so good before. and he wasn’t even all the way in. 

“Fuuuucccckkkk,” Lance drew out the word with a groan as Shiro pushed in slowly, rocking in and out until he could bury himself all the way to the hilt. Shiro let out an equally as satisfied moan, every inch of his dick being squeezed in a vise-like grip.

“You feel so fucking amazing,” Shiro whispered, huskily into Lance’s ear as he slowly started to grind into Lance. With each moment, he picked up the pace, getting faster and faster until he was pounding into the slim body beneath him.

It took a few tries, but Shiro soon had Lance babbling nonsense as he hit that special spot inside of him. Shiro growled, intensely pleased at his partner’s receptiveness and clear pleasure. Even as Shiro drowned under waves of euphoria, he rose even higher at every noise and expression Lance made. Both of their individual pleasure amplified the other’s in a never-ending climb of ecstasy. 

“Shi-Shit, Shiro. I’m-I’m gonna…” Lance was barely able to pant out as his voice rose in pitch with each word. He was clearly right on the edge of coming, and Shiro was happy to oblige, leaning his weight on his prosthetic so he could use his other hand to grip Lance’s cock firmly. 

With only a few strokes, Lance came unraveled, shooting across his chest with a scream, his back arching and his head thrown back. Shiro was not too far behind, pistoning a few more strokes before burying himself deep inside of Lance and releasing. His hot essence gushed out in spurts, filling Lance up.

Panting, Shiro pulled himself out, some of his seed dripping onto the bedspread as he rolled onto his back next to Lance. Together, they panted as they reveled in their orgasms, both taking a while to come down from the high. There was no way Shiro had ever come so hard in his life, and he was thoroughly basking in the afterglow.

Lance finally pulled himself together enough to turn his body into Shiro’s chest, draping his arm across Shiro’s waist, hooking his leg with Shiro’s, and snuggling up to use Shiro as a pillow. Without even thinking about it, Shiro had his own arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulders as he buried his nose in Lance’s soft hair. 

They stayed like that for a moment, just unwinding and inhaling each other’s scents as the thump of the distant bass gently shook the bed frame. Lance had a salty smell after sex, but it was light and fresh, similar to the ocean. Shiro could easily lay there forever in this blissful moment with this stranger he had only just met.

And that didn’t scare Shiro one bit even if it really should have. 

It was only at Lance’s grumbled complaints about being sticky that Shiro tore himself from his hazy state to glance down at the man on his chest. For a moment, he thought maybe he was somehow dreaming and this had all been some elaborate wet dream made up by his thirsty subconscious, but the weight of Lance’s body on his disproved that. 

“What the--” Shiro exclaimed in surprise, immediately darting upwards to sit straight. The amazingly sexy man he had just fucked senseless had been replaced with an otherworldly version of the same person. Where Lance’s blue eyes had shown, this creature's eyes literally glowed, producing their own sharp blue light in the dark room. From the shadows emerged two tiny blue horns out of Lance’s chocolate brown locks, a forked tongue out of his swollen lips, sharpened nails out of his slim fingers, and a long thin tail from just above the swell of his ass. 

Now that Shiro looked closer, it was clearly the same man but all of his features had been sharpened and honed to a superhuman beauty. His eyelashes spread like a fan across his high cheekbones, framing the perfectly hypnotic blue lights that were his eyes. The smooth lines of his jaw and neck were sharp and crisp, flowing smoothly into the tight coils of his muscles in his arms and chest. Even his skin was flawless, not a blemish in sight and smooth as a soft pillow. 

From Lance’s new position on Shiro’s thick thighs, Lance smirked with a half-smile, revealing the sharp points of razor sharp teeth. “What do you think?” he purred, resting his head on his arms to observe Shiro’s reactions. “Not what you were expecting, huh?”

Shiro shook his head, a little numb. “You’re...Are you…?” he whispered uncertainly.

“Incubus,” Lance informed, looking up at Shiro through his eyelashes. Even with his unusual and slightly unsettling new features, Shiro found himself entranced by the pure sin of the man, no, incubus giving him a clearly pleased look. “Run-of-the-mill sex demon out for your spunk. Thanks, by the way, for that delicious...meal,” Lance growled out, taking one finger to run along his ass, picking up the remnants of Shiro’s seed, and bringing it to his lips for a taste. He moaned loudly as he sucked his finger clean. “So good…”

Shiro glanced to the side where the forgotten condom lay. He gulped, glancing back at the creature on his lap. “What do you want from me?”

Lance laughed, raising himself up to straddle Shiro’s naked hips once again. His hands trapped Shiro’s face as he gently pushed Shiro back onto the pillows. Shiro easily complied, his eyes locked on the shining ones digging deeply into his soul. 

“We demons feed off a little thing called quintessence. It’s like your life force and soul combined into one,” Lance began explaining, rubbing his thumbs across Shiro’s cheekbones with a smile. “Problem is, we can only feed on quintessence that resonates or harmonizes with our own. Together, we feed off each other, producing, releasing, and absorbing each other’s energies until we hit the max and just...ugh” his eyes rolled to the back of his head in remembered bliss. 

After a moment, Lance’s eyes returned to Shiro’s dark grey ones, pinning him with the weight of his fiery gaze. “And I have never felt such a strong pull to anyone before you tonight. All I want is you--your body, your soul, your quintessence locked in a contract with me. In return, I will provide pleasure and happiness until the day we mutually agree to break off this arrangement.”

Shiro stared back at the other man, trying hard to accept everything he had heard. This amazingly beautiful and sexy man who Shiro had fantastic sexual chemistry with was claiming to have some supernatural connection to him. On the one hand, his military training was setting alarm bells off in his mind. Either he was insane or Lance was, and if neither was true, then he had a major unknown threat on his hands. 

Yet, at the same time, he couldn’t deny the clear attraction and pleasure he felt with the other. For the first time in years, he had forgotten the pain of his past and given himself over to the overwhelming joy of harmless selfishness. Already, he felt stronger--not only physically but mentally as well. The horrible images always at the edges of his mind were fading in the glow of this man in front of him. 

“And there aren’t any hidden consequences? No one will get harmed? And I won’t be powering you up to take over the world or anything, right?” Shiro questioned, raising an eyebrow in slight challenge. 

Lance’s laugh rang out once again. “I promise. The only thing that’s gonna happen is lots and lots of sex. As far as a hidden agenda, though, I can’t say that I don’t have some selfish motives in this.” Leaning in his forehead to lean on the other’s, he closed his eyes and his smile grew soft.

“I will make you fall in love with me as I have already fallen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more or if this works well as a one-shot!
> 
> Come yell at me on my new writing blog: [fuafuakiss](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fuafuakiss)
> 
> Or my normal blog: [delablossom](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/delablossom)


End file.
